1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a coaxial cable, and a wiring harness using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a coaxial cable in which an insulator, a film and an outer conductor are provided in this order on an outer circumference of an inner conductor, and a sheath is provided on an outer circumference of the outer conductor. In addition, there has been proposed a coaxial cable in which a net-like braid of copper wires (hereinafter referred to as “braid”) is provided as the outer conductor, a coaxial cable in which a spiral winding of a copper wire (hereinafter referred to as “lateral winding”) is provided likewise, or a coaxial cable having a double layer structure in which copper or aluminum foil is wound and a braid or a lateral winding is further provided on the foil (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Patent Literature 1 is JP-A-2012-119231, and Patent Literature 2 is JP-A-2012-138285.